sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak
Studying sneak allows your chacter the opportunity to sneak up on other wolves whilst remaining undetected. In battle, they gain a damage bonus if they manage to attack before their enemy. Important: In combat threads, this must be done as the first post by a character wishing to use this skill, when a combat has started, and will not be applicable if the fight has already begun, as it is near impossible to make a sneak attack if the other combatant already knows you are there. As well, if using this skill out of combat, one must always specify if their wolf is using the sneak skill. It is never assumed that you simply use it all the time, this must be mentioned in your posting. Sneak is a sub-skill of speed, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of speed is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner In battle, a beginner deals 6% extra damage when they make a successful sneak attack. ''(Successful meaning that they do not roll a 1) ''Out of combat, the wolf is able to walk more quietly than other wolves, so long as they walk slower than normal. Apprentice Apprentices deal 12% extra damage when making a successful sneak attack. Out of combat, the wolf is able to walk more quietly than other wolves, whether they are walking slowly or at a normal pace. They also have learned to control their sound so that they may bark quieter as well, to avoid notice. Wolves with the extrasensory ability may still hear them, however. Adept Adepts deal 18% extra damage when making a successful sneak attack. Out of combat, the wolf can now run or walk without much sound, more quietly than any others, due to cleverly placing their paws. They also have learned the art of whispering so quietly that one may not hear them unless they are right up next to them. A wolf with the extrasensory ability may still hear them fairly easily, however. Master Masters deal 24% extra damage when making a successful sneak attack. Out of combat, the wolf can run or walk without sound at all, due to clever placement of their paws. It is almost impossible to hear a master, even with the extrasensory ability, if they do not wish to be heard. Champion Champions deal 30% extra damage when making a successful sneak attack. Out of combat, a wolf using this skill is only heard while moving or making sound if they wish to be heard. Even those with extrasensory may not hear them unless they wish it. This must be specified in role-play when this skill is being used. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Physical Skills *Speed *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics